Molly Collins
Molly Collins is a recurring character in The Amazing World of Gumball. As shown in "The Void," the world thought she was a mistake because she is boring, therefore she got sent to the Void. Appearance Unlike Tina, she is not animated in CGI. She is a small, child version of a sauropod. Her body is black, and her arms usually rest in front of her body. She has a very long neck, and her head is always angled to show both her eyes. Personality Molly appears to be somewhat shy and insecure. She can be playful at times and also appears to have an upbeat, optimistic personality. However, it is revealed in "The Void" that she is regarded as "boring" by the rest of her classmates, resulting in the world declaring her a mistake and erasing her from existence, until she is rescued by Gumball, Darwin, and Mr. Small. Molly's more socially awkward side is explored in "The Stories." In the episode, she talks about her mundane life to her friends in excruciating detail. Despite her classmates' obvious signs of disdain for her tales, Molly does not pick up on their social cues, and continues to blabber on. It is later revealed that she is aware of her "boring and awkward" reputation, and has her own "special dark place" because no one talks to her due to her lack of interesting things to say. This prompts the Watterson brothers to take action and make her life more interesting. "The Stories" also seems to suggest that she is quite socially inept. No Relationship Enemies Trivia *Back in production for the show, Molly was originally going to be larger and wider. *Molly, Tina, and Mr. Rex are the only dinosaurs on the show so far. **She is the only dinosaur not to be animated in CGI. *Despite being somewhat prominent in the show, she does not have a bio on any Cartoon Network sites, unlike some of the more minor characters that inexplicably have bios. *It was revealed on James Lamont's Formspring that Molly's last name is Collins. *Molly did not make any official appearance in season two. Although, she appeared for a split second in one of Tobias' photos in "The Words" and in "The Sidekick" on a photo in the school yearbook. **This is probably because she was sent to the Void around this time. *Her hobby is collecting pencils. *Sarah replaced Molly in Season 2, and Molly did not reappear officially until "The Void." *She may have a crush on, or is at least close to Gumball, as she kisses him in "The Comic." **She does this again (this time with Darwin, too) in "The Stories." *Everyone in Elmore Jr. High thought she was boring, so the world banished her to the Void as it deemed her a mistake. Everyone except Gumball, Darwin, and Mr. Small forgot about her. **This is proven in "The Stories" where her stories are proven to bore everyone around her, to the point that they would rather get hit by dodgeballs than hearing her stories. *As stated in "The Stories," her special dark place is the toilet stall in the unused restroom where she goes when no one wants to talk to her. Gallery Category:Females Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:Collins Category:Dinosaurs Category:Elmore Junior High Cheerleading Squad Category:TAWOG Characters